Glimpses of the Past: Shattered World
by Pedellea
Summary: Maurice's mother takes him out to lunch, and tells him something that changes his life forever.


> **TITLE**: Glimpses of the Past - Shattered World   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: April 19, 2000   
**RATING**: G   
**SUMMARY**: Maurice's mother takes him out to lunch, and tells him something that changes his life forever.   
**SPOILERS**: Officer Involved   
**DISCLAIMER**: Third Watch belongs to John Wells Production and Warner Brothers. There you are. Short and sweet.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Here's my take on the day that Bosco finds out his parents are separating, and how he reacts. Comments always welcome. 

* * *

## GLIMPSES OF THE PAST: SHATTERED WORLD

**By Pedellea**

> "When I was in 5th grade, my mother took me out of school one afternoon. Said we were going out for lunch. Two bites into my grilled cheese sandwich she said my father wasn't gonna live with us anymore. They were gonna separate. And I remember thinking that wasn't possible because they never had a fight, least not that I ever saw. They worked so hard to make my life seem perfect that when the bottom fell out, I was completely unprepared. January 18th, 1981. Nothing was ever the same again. Not just the big things either, everything. It was different. You think Emily knows? I was smart too, but I, I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. I cried myself to sleep for a couple of years, when my mother couldn't see me, when I didn't have to pretend to be strong for anyone. I just want to make sure that what you're doing is worth that kind of time out of your kids' lives." 
> 
> Officer Maurice Boscorelli   
"Officer Involved" 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Fern Brook Public School 
> 
> This day has been very boring, like every other day this week. School has never been very interesting for me, though. I'd rather be outside playing. 
> 
> We're doing fractions in class right now. It's not that hard. I think I'm pretty good at it. Even the teacher says so. But it's so boring. 
> 
> I look at the clock on the wall. There's still 5 minutes left until recess. Can't wait to get out and play tag with my friends. If only time could go faster! 
> 
> Suddenly, the P.A. system went on. 
> 
> "Hi there. Is Maurice in class?" 
> 
> Uh-oh. What did I do now? 
> 
> "Yes he is."   
"Could he bring all his stuff with him to the office? His mother's here to pick him up."   
"Alright. He'll be right down." 
> 
> My mom is picking me up? 
> 
> "Hey Maurice! Where are ya goin'?," whispered Andrew. He sits behind me.   
"I dunno." 
> 
> I really have no clue why, but I don't really care. I'll do anything to get out of this class. I grab all my stuff and head out the door. 
> 
> "I'm guessing you won't be coming back later," my teacher says to me.   
"I guess."   
"Well, just to let you know, there isn't any homework for tonight."   
"Okay. Bye."   
"Goodbye." 
> 
> She smiles at me, and I return the smile, walking out the door. At the office, I see my mom sitting in one of the chairs. She sees me and gets up. 
> 
> "Hi Maurice."   
"Hi mom."   
"Put your coat on. We're going out for lunch."   
"Really? Why?" 
> 
> She gives me a tired smile. 
> 
> "I feel like it."   
"Is dad coming?"   
"No, hon, he has to work... c'mon, put your coat on." 
> 
> Too bad dad isn't coming along. 
> 
> "Let's go," my mom says once I was done putting my jacket on. Side by side, we walk out the front door. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Leanne's Corner Café 
> 
> During the car trip, mom didn't say much. Just the usual, "how's school", "any homework" lines. I think something is bothering her, but she doesn't say what. I didn't ask her either. 
> 
> Inside Leanne's, a waitress comes to our table. 
> 
> "You guys ready to order?"   
"Yeah, I'll take the grilled chicken salad and iced tea."   
"Okay, and what about you?"   
"Umm... I'll take the grilled cheese sandwich. And a coke."   
"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks." 
> 
> My mom looked at me, and I looked at her. 
> 
> "What?"   
"Nothing, sweetie."   
"Okay... you sure?" 
> 
> She gives a short laugh, but doesn't answer me. She looks down at her placemat. I look at the menu. I guess my mom doesn't really want to talk to me. That's okay. I don't really feel like talking either. 
> 
> The waitress came with our drinks five minutes later. I sipped my coke, and my mom looked at me again. She was up to something, I could tell, but I didn't know what. Maybe she'll tell me later. 
> 
> We sat like that for another 10 minutes, me sipping my coke, my mom giving me an occasional glance. We didn't say a word. I almost wish I was back at school. 
> 
> I changed my mind when the grilled cheese sandwich came. It looked really yummy. Leanne's grilled cheese sandwiches were always good. I took a bite. 
> 
> "Maurice, I have something to tell you."   
"Mmm-hmm," I nodded, mouth full of sandwich.   
"You have to listen to me, okay?" 
> 
> I nodded again, taking another bite. 
> 
> "Your father isn't going to live with us anymore." 
> 
> I almost choked on my sandwich. He what? 
> 
> "We're separating." 
> 
> Separating? How's that possible? They don't even fight with each other. Don't people separate because they fight a lot with each other? Why are they separating? 
> 
> "Maurice, it's not your fault that we're doing it. We both love you very much." 
> 
> Love me? Separating? What? Why? Suddenly, the grilled cheese sandwich didn't look very good anymore. I pushed myself out of the booth seat. 
> 
> "I have to go to the washroom," I announced. I don't really have to go, though. 
> 
> "Are you okay?"   
"Mmm-hmm..." 
> 
> I made my way quickly to the washroom. There was no one there. 
> 
> My parents are separating. My dad isn't living with us anymore. I don't have a real family anymore... my thoughts make me so dizzy that I need to throw up. I made it just in time to the toilet. After, I rinse my mouth with water, still feeling a little dizzy. 
> 
> There's no way my parents are separating. Maybe it's just a dream. I pinch myself hard a couple of times, but I don't wake up in my bed. I rub the spot where I pinch myself. Why can't this be a dream? 
> 
> I better go back out to my mom before she starts worrying about me. I push open the door and walk out. 
> 
> My mom sees me and looks at me worriedly. I try to smile, but I can't. How can I, though? My parents are separating. Getting divorced. My mom sighed, as if hearing my thoughts. 
> 
> "Maurice, I'm sorry for just telling you like this. It must be overwhelming." 
> 
> I looked at her, but didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. 
> 
> "You have to be strong. For you and for me. We'll get through this." 
> 
> I nodded on the outside, but inside I was shaking my head. Why don't you just stay together, and there'll be nothing we have to get through? Right now, I don't want to get through anything. I just want to sit and, and... I don't know what I want to do anymore. I sighed, not knowing what else to do. 
> 
> "We'll get through this," my mom repeated. 
> 
> I hope we will, but I hope even more that they won't separate. 
> 
> "Do you want to finish your sandwich?"   
"Not hungry." 
> 
> She nodded. Her plate was almost untouched too. She got the bill, paid, and we left Leanne's. I don't think I'm going back ever again. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Boscorelli Residence 
> 
> I'm in my bed now, but I can't fall asleep. All I can think about is that my parents are separating. 
> 
> Is that why I hardly see my dad at home? And I though all along he was at work. A lot of his stuff is still here, though. Where can he be living right now? Will I ever see him again? 
> 
> I sighed again, for the millionth time. I can't ask my mom where my dad is. I think she won't be happy if I did, because she probably doesn't want to think about him. But I guess I'll ask her anyway, in the morning. I really want to know where he is right now, just to make sure he is okay and that he remembers me. Would he forget about me? He's still my dad, right? Why would that be different? 
> 
> I have a feeling that everything else will be very different, though. Nothing will ever be the same again. 
> 
> I don't have a real family anymore. A real family has to have a mom, a dad, and kids living in the same house. I still have a mom and a dad, but we won't be living in the same house anymore. 
> 
> I wish I could tell my mom and dad to change their minds, but I probably can't. They probably don't even love each other anymore. But how could they not love each other? They didn't even argue with each other. I just don't understand... 
> 
> One minute everything was okay, and the next minute, my world is shattered. Changed. Screwed up. 
> 
> I thought parents were supposed to keep my life together. All they did was rip it up and shred it to pieces. 
> 
> I'm so confused. And alone. 
> 
> Nothing will ever be the same again. 
> 
> Knowing nothing else to do, I cry. 
> 
> When I grow up, I'm not going to hide anything from anybody. 
> 
> When I grow up, I'm not going to get divorced, if I get married at all. 
> 
> And most of all, when I grow up, I'm going to make sure that no other kid has to live through their parents' separation. 
> 
> Never again. 

**THE END**

* * *

> This piece is a little different, eh? Well, hope you enjoyed it anyhow. :o) 
> 
> Feedback (like chocolate) is always apreciated!!! Please send it to [pedellea@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks a bunch! 
> 
> Return to the [Fanfic Index][2]. 

   [1]: mailto:pedellea@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/phunwuns/ThirdWatch/Fanfic/



End file.
